


R&R

by clusium_kiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Referenced Physical Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commander in the Military Police buys Jean to serve as his attendant--in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some vague AU that exists purely for the porn. R&R=Rest and Relaxation

Rald dismounted from his horse, already anticipating the round of meetings he would have to deal with on the morrow—as a commander in the Military Police, just returned from the whole mess down at the Gate District and the ongoing clash of rebel and royal forces, he’d be peppered with questions from everyone from the general to the head of the merchant association. 

First, though, he would take the evening to relax. A hot bath to clean off the grime, a good meal, and then back to his quarters to enjoy Jean’s services. He’d bought the boy a few months ago to serve as his attendant. Jean had been captured when the Garrison Corps took the rebel districts in Trost. He wasn’t particularly pretty, so none of the brothels had been trying to get their hands on him, but Rald liked his lean frame and hazel eyes. Plus he possessed a rudimentary education and could read and write. Jean had needed some discipline at first. Rald had taken him to the overseer twice—once for a whipping and then to spend the day in a stock—nothing too harsh, but enough to instill obedience. 

He’d set Jean to helping with the bureaucratic mess that came with being a commander—all the forms and papers and reports. He also intended Jean to see to his baser needs. That was taking a bit more training—Jean had been reluctant at first and completely inexperienced. Rald had only fucked him for the first time before leaving on this last mission, but he’d instructed Jean to use a wooden plug every evening for a few hours. If Jean had followed his orders, he should be quite ready for more vigorous use. 

When he entered his quarters that evening, Jean was kneeling on the floor waiting for him, his head bowed.

Smiling, Rald came to him and put a hand in his hair. “Hello, Jean.”

Jean shivered but pushed into the touch. Rald scratched his scalp lightly. 

Jean tilted his neck, wanting more, and Rald indulged him for a moment before going to sit on the edge of the bed. He patted his knees. “Come here.”

Jean got up and came, then knelt again in between Rald’s thighs. Rald cupped his chin. “Look at me,” he ordered. 

Ah, there were those pretty eyes, and what a sweet flush to his cheeks. He rubbed his thumb across Jean’s lips before petting his hair again and bending down to kiss his forehead. “Go on then,” he said, leaning back on his hands. 

Although at other times Jean was free to speak, Rald had ordered him to remain silent unless told otherwise when Jean was pleasuring him. But he imagined he would be able to coax some delicious noises out of his boy later. 

Jean opened Rald’s trousers and put his mouth to work. He’d had more practice with this and was getting quite good, teasing the head with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Rald could tell he was trying hard to relax his throat and take it further, snuffling for breath through his nose. 

“Very good,” he praised, winding gentle fingers in Jean’s hair. “Now stay like that.”

He held Jean still, pressing his dick further in, drawing out, then in again. Wide eyes looked up at him, tears gathering at the corners. Jean’s tunic was riding up his thighs, the muscles there tensing. 

Rald picked up his pace a little. “Don’t swallow yet,” he ordered, the words slightly breathless, just before his climax hit. 

He withdrew on a sigh, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. “Let me see,” he said, and Jean opened his mouth, revealing the thick white mess pooling on his tongue. 

“Good, now swallow.”

Jean choked it down, gulping a few times.

“And open,” Rald said. He put two of his fingers into Jean’s empty mouth, letting him suckle on them for a few moments. 

“That’s my good boy,” he said at last. “Get on the bed and prepare yourself now.”

He took off his boots, trousers, and jacket, keeping only his loose shirt on. Then he poured himself a cup of wine and sipped it, watching as Jean fingered himself, getting his entrance slippery with oil. 

“Now I’ll see if you followed my orders,” he said, setting aside his cup and walking over. Jean didn’t resist as Rald lifted his hips up and pulled him toward the edge of the bed. He wasn’t quite erect again yet, and so he played with Jean awhile, easily sticking two fingers into him. He found Jean’s prostate and pressed there until Jean started making helpless noises of pleasure and clutching at the sheets. 

Finally Rald put his cock in. Jean was looser but still tight. “There we are,” Rald breathed, letting the sensation stiffen his cock completely before beginning to thrust. 

“You’re taking it nicely,” he praised, moving a bit faster and rougher. Jean was breathing hard, but wasn’t in pain. He fucked him for quite a while, able to hold off his climax given that he’d come once already. Jean’s shoulders sank lower and lower until he was slumped on the mattress, head turned to the side, eyes shut and his mouth open, gasping every time Rald slammed inside. 

His second climax rolled over him slowly, and he stayed buried in Jean as come pulsed out of his cock, rubbing a soothing hand on Jean’s back. When he pulled out, he bade Jean stay and fetched the wooden plug, working it into Jean so he would remain filled with his seed. Then he sat down against the headboard and pulled Jean into his lap, Jean’s legs spread over his thighs, one arm around Jean’s chest. 

Jean’s cock was erect and leaking. Rald stroked a finger up it, relishing his shudder. Then he held it loosely in his fist, the tip poking out. Jean lifted his hips, a hopeful reflex. But Rald let go and went back to teasing with his fingers, stroking ever so lightly and stopping whenever Jean seemed to be drawing close to coming. 

“You can talk now, Jean,” Rald said at last.

Jean had to clear his throat a few times before croaking, “Please, sir.”

“You want to come?”

“Yes, sir.”

Rald chuckled, kissing Jean’s cheek. “All right. Let’s move over here, then.”

He maneuvered them to the edge of the bed, Jean sitting between his legs. With his foot, he nudged the chamber pot out from under the bed. Directing Jean’s cock in its direction, he stroked him firmly until Jean came with a cry. His seed dribbled messily into the pot. 

“That’s where yours goes, Jean. I don’t want you making a mess of the sheets or your clothes.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean said, his voice small. 

“Good boy. Now get cleaned up—inside and out. You can take out the plug, but oil yourself again so you stay ready for me.” 

Rald allowed Jean to take the chamber pot and retreat behind the dressing screen to do this. When he remerged, Rald ordered him to join him in the bed. Jean laid next to him, a little stiff at first, but he made no protest when Rald pulled him closer and arranged them so he was spooning Jean. Reaching down, he cupped Jean’s soft cock, giving it an affectionate squeeze and then worked a finger into him, checking to make sure he was indeed slick. He’d use Jean again when he woke up for a long, lazy fuck. 

Then he’d keep Jean plugged while they tackled the stacks of paperwork. As a treat, he would bring Jean some chocolates to eat before bending him over a chair and fucking him again. He’d be sure to let Jean come too after replacing the plug. It would be good for him to get used to the feeling of Rald’s seed inside him and to associate it with pleasure. 

It had been one of the commanders in the Garrison Corps who recommended to Rald that he get himself a boy to see to his needs. Rald could now say with certainty that he was very glad he had listened to the advice.


End file.
